Rise of the OC's Digidestined
by Vnight
Summary: This will be my first story ever! no longer accepting OC's  I dont own digimon hope you will like the story. This will be rated T  because of lanuage prob change later to M On Hiatus
1. Info for the OC's

Hey im doing my first fanfiction story and I need oc's this story is about digimon adventures set the second season of digimon. They Story line is that an old evil has come back and new digidestines are needed. This will kinda of be like digimon frontier in that you can fuse with your digimon but that about it most of it will be based off digimon 02. So here the info for your character

Name:

Age: (between 16-19)

Gender:

Clothes:

Description:

Personality:

Hobbie:

Like:

Dislikes:

Items:

Digivice and color:

History:

Crest: (Put the crest that you think you character would be and if you really don't like the original ones yopu can make up one and ill see what I can do and list at least your top two )

Fears:

Digimon Partner (fresh to mega) (please lists more than one just in case someone chooses one you want)

Partner's Personality:

How you met:

Love Interest yes or no, if yes, your type

Heres my character

Name: V Blaze

Age: (between 16-19)18

Gender: Female

Clothes: white jeans, mid night blue t-shirt,sneakers gray, black sunglasses

Description: Wavey brown hair mid length, ice blue eyes,tan skin, swimmer body 5'6

Personality: out going, brave, willing to take risks,,keeps her cool under any kind of pressure, when she see a friend in trouble will jump to there side and protect them at any cost,never gives up, when it look like the worst situation she what will rise above it and use all of her strength to protect everyone.  
>Hobbie: Swimming,painting,writes songs,plays drums and bass.<p>

Like: Watching the stars at night and the sunrise

Dislikes: People who give up to easily

Items: She always carries a guitar with her

Digivice and color:d-3 silver

History: Comes from a poor family but she never let that get in the way. Her brother went missing two years ago and the guitar she has is the last thing she got from. She keeps her hopes up that she will one day find her brother again

Crest: Miracles

Fears: Letting the darkness that lies in her take over

Digimon Partner: Keto(baby),Hopmon(in training), monodramon(rookie),Strikrdramon(chamipon),Cyberdramon(Ultimate),Justimon(Mega)

Partner's Personality: Much like her but opposite of her at the same time but cares a lot for her. Will always stay by her side to the bitter end.

How you met: While she was at the beach watching the stars he came flying at her and landed on her because the digimon he was fighting was beating him. So with her help he was ble to dedeat the other digimon and they haven't left each other sides since then.

Love Interest Yes(since its going to be a oc will see who she falls for)

So I hope to get a lot of review and the only partner you cant chose is v-mon o and please no Xros wars digimon because I don't know that season digimon very well.


	2. Chapter 1Introductions and the meeting

**Rise of The Oc Digidestined**

**Hey peeps my name is Vnight and this is my first story ever. This is an oc story so please no flames if you don't like oc stories( hey if you don't like them don't read them you don't have to flame oc stories cause you don't like them.) All my characters for this story have been already selected so please don't send other oc's in. Disclamier: I don't own digimon or the other oc's beside my two characters V blaze and Jet blaze or references to Adam Levine or Dr. Dre beat headphones.**

**Authors note: In this story the digivices are from the 4****th**** generation and when the digimon and there partner digivolve together they will say "Execute Fusion Evolution "Same say the 4****th**** generation just a little tweaked but this won't happen until later in the story otherwise it's just the digimon evolving with the regular saying " digimons name digivolve to… you know the rest" **

**Chapter 1 Introductions and the meeting**

It was a warm summer's night here in Odaiba, Japan on the beach. You could hear the wave's splash against the shore and the quietness of the night. On the beach laid a young girl about 18 yrs old. She hand wavy brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, she was about 5'6, tan skin, a body that was like a swimmers, and ice blue eyes that could pierce through anything. She wore a mid-night blue t-shirt that showed off her ample chest, a white open leather jacket, white jeans, white and black shoes, and black sunglasses on her head. Her partner was a purple digimon who had a black bandana around his neck.

"Hey Monodramon it such a peaceful night isn't? Watching the stars here at the beach with you" she smiled while still looking at the sky.

"Your right V it is really nice tonight." Monodramon smiled to himself.

As they continued to talk all of a sudden her silver D-tector went off revealing the location of a new digimon that appeared. V and Monodramon both stood up and quickly looked at each other with the understanding that it was time to go and begin their new destiny. With this they ran off towards the digimon. "_So it has begun" she thought to herself._

_**Across town**_

A young man and girl where training with their digimon.

"Come on Rie don't hold back today, that goes for you two Terriermon." The young man said while his partner snickered. He was about 17 yrs old, 5'9, had long red shaggy hair, brown skin, and onyx eyes that always showed mischief and rebellion. He wore a black hoddie with a red t-shirt underneath, black jeans that had a chain hanging off of them and black shoes.

"Whatever Zyon and Coronamon , when do we ever hold back against you guys." Rie shouted at them. Rie was a 17 yr old girl, 5'4, had white skin, and long dark blue hair. She wore a blue t-shirt that had a ? mark on the front, black jeans with a gray belt, white sport shoes, and blue monster beat head phones( style)around her neck.

As they were about to start their battle there D-tectors went off.

"Man why does a digimon always show up when were about to start a fight" exclaimed Zyon.

"I don't know but it's time to go. Come on Terriermon we got a job to do." Rie called to her partner as she grabbed her white D-tector and ran off.

"Alright Rie I'm right behind you." Terriermon said to Rie.

"Come on cronamon its time for a fight" Zyon said as he grabbed his red D-tector and both of them took off.

_**Meanwhile**_

A young girl and her blue furry digimon were tending to their garden. The girl was 17 yrs old, 5'6, petite, creamy skin, she had green eyes, and had black hair with pink tips that went down to her shoulders. She wore a pink t-shirt that had a yellow star on the front, short denim skirt that was blue, black thigh high socks, short light brown high heeled boots, and wore a silver necklace. Her partner was a blue digimon that wore a red headband and red boxing gloves.

"Beautiful night isn't it Gaomon." She said while trimming a hedge.

"Indeed Lady Sabrina." Gaomon said. "Come on now Gaomon you know I don't like being called Lady Sabrina. Just call me Sabrina." She sighed. "Yes of course Sabrina I just forgot."

They continued tending the garden and talking when Sabrina's pink D-tector went off.

"Looks like we have to cut our garden time short tonight Gaomon, come on Gaomon lets go." As Sabrina smiled at him. Gaomon shook his head yes and both went looking for the digimon.

_**At a pet shop in downtown Odaiba**_

"Good bye Mrs. Hayashi "Mason Yukimarua said as he waved to the pet shop owner as he exited the door.

"I'll see you at home Aunt Lily, I'm going to hang out with Mason for a little bit." Called Ken Hayashi as he followed Mason out the door. "Alright Ken just don't stay out too late tonight honey." Said Aunt Lily while she watches the young men walk out the door.

As soon as Ken and Mason walked out their digimon partners joined them. Mason Yukimarua was a 18 yr old, 5'8, he had tan skin, green eyes and spiked up blond hair. He wore a dark red hoodie with a black shirt underneath, brown pants, blue sneakers, and a white bandana on his head. Hid partner was the mischief Impmon. Walking next to him was his best friend Ken Hayashi.

Ken Hayashi was 19 yrs old, 6'0, he had light skin, was muscular, and had short black hair (like Adam Levine's). He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and had a dark blue bandana on his head. His partner's name was Black Agumon a care free kind of digimon.

"So Mason what's the plan for tonight." "I was thinking we go to-"Before Mason could finish his sencentce both of their D-tectors went off. Mason looked at his green D-tector while Ken looked at his black D-tector, both looked at each other with a smile. "Race you to the digimon." Smiled Mason.

"You're going down mason Let's go Black Agumon ." black agumon agreed and took off with Ken. Mason and Impmon did the same thing and soon began running towards the digimon.

_**Elsewhere in Odaiba **_

Miki Yamamoto a 17 yr old girl was taking a night stroll with her twin digimon blue and green dracomon. She was a slender, slim girl, about 5'6, she had creamy skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair that went to her shoulder but then had two pieces of hair in the front that went down to her wore a long yellow dress that went down to her knees, underneath her dress she had a blue shirt on and white shorts that went down to her knees and had orange and yellow streaks' on them. She had deep blue buckle shoes and a dark blue wrist watch on her right hand.

"Hey Dracomons do you think I'll ever be able to make friends?"

"Of course Miki, what would make you say that?" The twin Dracomons said in unison. "I don't know its just I don't have any friends besides you and my brother." She said in a timid voice. Before they could answer her Blue and yeloww D-tector went off. "Looks like a strong digimon. Let's go Dracomons." "Alright Miki' they said and all three went looking for the digimon.

_On the roof of a store building near the central park_

V and Monodramon stood on the roof waiting for the digimon to appear. Then they saw Androman an Ultimate level digimon running rapt in the park. As Monodramon was about to jump down from the building V held out her hand to hold him back.

"V come on we have to go defeat that digimon before it gets out of hand." Exclaimed Monodramon . "Hey did you already forget what geeni told us."

_**Flashback One week ago**_

_V and Monodramon had just finish training when they received a message from Genni on a hologram._

"_Hello V, it's been awhile since we last talked. I'm sending this message because the digital world is in trouble. I need you to find the 6 other digidestined and come a save our world. I need your guys because an old evil has risen again. We are not yet sure who but we can feel the digital world falling into darkness. So please gather the others and come here. As for who they are you will find out in due time and how to get here you must work together to get here. Please V the digital world now rest in your hands, you are the new generation of digidestined." End of hologram message_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I need to see who were going to be working with and if they can handle this mission." Monodramon now understood what V was doing. Mondramon now waited patiently for V to give him orders.

"Plus we have to see what these guys are made of." V said as a smile grew on her face.

Soon the other digidestined began to arrive.

"Now the fun starts." V said.

Hey guys so that's the end of chapter one. I hope you guys liked it and please review this chapter. Please remember this is my first time writing a story so please no flames. This chapter was more of an introduction chapter and the real action will begin this the next chapters. O and sorry if I changed some of the oc's appearances, I did this because the ones everyone kept sending me were sounding too alike so I changed some things hope were not mad. Well till next time peeps. See ya


	3. Chapter 2 The First Fight

**Rise of The Oc Digidestined**

**Wow this is the second chapter. Hope you guys like it o and please review but no flames. Disclamier: I don't own digimon or the other oc's beside my two characters V blaze and Jet blaz. **

**Authors note: In this story the digivices are from the 4****th**** generation and when the digimon and there partner digivolve together they will say "Execute Fusion Evolution "Same say the 4****th**** generation just a little tweaked but this won't happen until later in the story otherwise it's just the digimon evolving with the regular saying " digimons name digivolve to… you know the rest**

**Chapter 2- The First Fight**

The night sky covered V and Monodramon as they watched from the nearby building, as the others started to arrive.

"Now the the Fun can begin." V said in a mischief-ish tone

_**Down at the park**_

First to arrive to the park were Miki and the twin Dracomon.

_Miki POV_

"Whoa what kind of digimon is that?

"That is Andromon an Ultimate level digimon. We need to watch out for his homing missiles, they really pack a punch. "Green Dracomon said in a serious tone.

"Miki I think you know what time it is for. " Blue Dracomon said all pumped up.

"Right!" Miki grabbed her blue & yellow D-tector and said "It's time to digivolve."

_Blue Dracomon digivolve to Blue Coredramon. Green Dracomon digivolve to Green Coredramon._

_Now in front of Miki stood two large digimon that looked like dragons._

" Lets get this started now." Miki said with a cold tone in her voice.

" Flare Breath " Both Coredramon said as they sent there attcks to Andromon. So with this ensured the battle.

_Miki POV end_

_Ken and Mason POV_

"Huff… I…told you… id beat you…Mason…" Ken said as he and Impmon tried to catch their breath after that long run.

"Whatever you only won because you got a head start. If we would have started at the same time I totally would have won and you know it Ken." Mason said as he and black Agumon finally caught up to Ken.

"Yeah sure-"Ken was cut off as they heard a battle going on. They ran off to where they heard it come from and wound up in the central part of the park were they some three digimon fighting at it.

"What I thought there was only one digimon here? Now there three! Ken exclaimed.

"No time to be gawking at the digimon we have to stop them before they destroy the entire park." Mason said. Ken nodded and turn to Black Agumon.

"Ready when you are Ken." Black Agumon said. Mason turn to Impmon and said " come Impmon can't let these two out do us now can we." Impmon looked at Mason and gave him his famous mischief-ish smile. Ken took out his Black d-tector and Mason Took out his green D-tector.

"DIGVOLVE"

_Black Agumon digivolve to Black Greymon._

_Impmon digivolve to Devimon._

Devimon Was like a angel but he was a fallen angel in that he was all black and his wings were that of darkness, but Mason knew that his partner was not dark at all it was just his appearance that made him out that way. BlackGreymon was like Greymon(orginal) but that he was also black too. Ken knew that he was only like that because he was after all a digimon with black appearances.

" BlackGreymon use Nova Blast to take down those three." BlackGreymon released a fireball towards the three.

"Devimon use Death hand and wipe the floor with them." Devimon unleashed a unholy energy beam onto the opposing digimon.

_Ken and Mason POV end Back to Normal POV_

Miki was watching the battle when out of nowhere two attacks came flying at Blue and Green Coredramon.

"Nova blast; Death hand "

Miki watched as the two attcks hit him.

"What the hell is going on? That's when she looked to where the attacks came from and saw the two digimon and their partners. With this Miki with in to a enraged state and she ran to the two boys and threw kicks at them.

"Yeah BlackGreymon your doing great." Ken said

"You too Devimon! Keep this up and well be finished with them in no time." Mason said now pumped up. Before Ken or Mason could say anything else a girl came flying in and kicked both of them in the face sending them straight to the ground with the girl landing in front of them.

"What the HELL do you think you two are doing attacking my digimon." Miki said still enraged.

Mason got up and started to rub his face and yelled to her " What the f*ck man that really hurt. Who the hell are you to be coming and kicking us in the face? Plus what do you mean those are your digimon those are the digimon were here to defeat"

Miki grew even more into a rage now" YOU IDOITS THOSE TWO COREDRAMON OUR MY PARTNERS AND WERE HERE TO DEFEAT THAT ANDRAMON. WE WERE DOING FINE UNTIL YOU CAME AND ATTACKED US."

As Miki and Mason continued to argue Ken finally was able to figure out the misunderstanding between them. As Ken was about to stop the two from fighting anymore three more attacks came flying toward there digimon.

" Great who attacking us now." Miki and Mason yelled in unison and when they realized that they went back to arguing.

_Other side of the park_

Sabrina, Rie, and Zyon all arrived now but unknown to Rie and Zyon , Sabrina arrived at the same time as them.

Soon all three of them had there digimon evolve to.

Sabrina grabbed her Pink D-tector and yelled to Gaomon to digivolve as he ran towards the others.

"_Gaomon digvolve to Gaogamon." Now entered the battled a large blue wolf digimon ready for battle._

Rie grabbed her White D-tector and Terriermon knew what to do.

"_Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon." A Green bunny who had two guns for hands appeared and jumped into the brawl._

Zyon did the same and grabbed his Red D-tector and told Coronamon " You can do it just believe in yourself ."

"_Coronamon digivolve to Firamon." A large red lion with wings and flames now stood in front of Zyon and Rie. Zyon shook his head in approval and Firamon leaped in to action._

"Spiral Blow" Gaogamon had a wind vortex come out of his mouth and hit both Coredramon, Andromon,BlackGreymon, and Devimon.

At the same time Gargomon and Firamon released their attacks.

" Fira bomb, Gargo laser" Bombs began to come out of Firamon's head while Gargomon started firing from its two gun arms.

When Rie and Zyon notice that there digimon had come under attacked they and saw Sabrina attacking with her digimon they thought that she was the enemy and went on with a arguing battle with her.

Now all the digimon were either fighting Andromon or each other and while they weren't fighting Andromon he took the element of surprise . Andromon used his homing missiles and fired at everyone. The Digidestined finally stopped fighting with each other when they realize that their digimon have dedigivolve to their rookie forms.

"No what have we done. In fighting with each other we lost focus of the real problem and now our digimon are hurt because of our foolishness." Ken said as he was holding an unconscious BlackAgumon. Everyone now realized that their fighting was pointless and it cost them their digimon to get hurt. They had all now gathered in to a circle behind some trees away from Andromon and they now try to think of a plan.

"If we can't get them to digivolve we stand no chance against an Ultimate level digimon." Sabrina said while tending to Gaomon's injuries.

_**On top of the nearby building**_

"IDOITS. Could they not see that they were all there to defeat the same digimon but yet they attack each other. Grr now I have to go clean up their mess and defeat Andromon. Are these guys really the other chosen digidestined because right now I'm very doubtful if they will be able to keep up. V said as she got her anger out of here.

"Well Monodramon its time to enter the fight and sorry there sorry asses or else there probably going to get hurt more."

"Finally time for action I'm ready V." V put her blacksunglasses on and made sure her guitar was on tight so it wouldn't fall off and nodded as she grabbed her Silver D-tector. Both her and Monodramon now jumped off the building and Monodramon started to glow.

"_Monodramon digivolve to Strikdramon." Falling in mid air now was a dragon digimon who stood on his back two legs and had a metal helmet, and metal on his tail, hands, feet and shoulders. Strikdramon grabbed V and they landed safely on the ground._

"Ok Strikdramon you take down Andromon while I go and save the others ok." Strikdramon shook his head yes. "O and before you go please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." V said in a timid voice. Strikdramon smiled and said" Ok ill be careful V. You should be careful too." With this they went their separate ways. V ran to the others to see if they were still ok.

Now the battled ensued between Strikdramon and Andromon. "Strike Fang" "Homing missiles" Andromon was fighting with everything he had while Strikdramon barely broke a sweat.

_**Back to the other digidestined **_

They now watched as Andromon was now fighting a mysterious digimon that they didn't know anything about. Whether or not he was on their side was still unknown.

"Whoa who is that digimon.?" Sabrina questioned as they watch the battle playout.

"Yeah where did he come from." Zyon said while stilling caring for Coronamon.

"Well whoever he this right now he helping his by taking out Andromon while we can't." Mason said

"Wow this is what Genni gives me to work with."

Everyone quickly turned their head to the right to see who was talking. There standing was a Girl who had wavy brown hair and wore a mid-night blue t-shirt with white pants, white open jacket, a black guitar and her back and black sunglasses were you could not see her eyes.

Rie stood up and yelled to her" Who are you and what do you want."

V smirked and said I'll tell you after Strikdramon defeats Andromon since you guys couldn't do it. Before Rie could respond an explosion went off and they all jerked their heads to see what happened. There stood alone digimon as he defeated Andromon and started to walk toward them and went besides the mystery girl.

"If you want me to answer your questions then follow me so we can get out of here before the police show up." She said as she turned her back to them and they started to walk away. Everyone was hestient at first but then Rie got up and grabbed Terriermon and began to follow her.

Zyon grabbed Rie's shirts and said"Rie wait is could be a trap that were about to walk into."

"If we want answers we have to listen to her or else we won't find out anything." Zyon let go of Rie's shirt and she continued to follow the mystery girl. Zyon decided he wanted answers too so he also followed them. Everyone else also wanted answers so they all grabbed their partners and followed her.

_V thought "well I guess these will be my comrades after all. Now it's time to explain the story to them and save the digital world."_

**Well that the end of this chapter I hope you like it. Sorry if I post my stories late at night im kind of a night person. Get night person cause my username is Vnight. The next chapter well be the reason they were chosen and how they get to the digital world. Please review and no flames. Till next time peeps . See ya **


	4. Chapter 3 A look in the past

**Rise of The Oc Digidestined**

**Hope you guys like it o and please review but no flames. Disclamier: I don't own digimon or the other oc's beside my two characters V blaze and Jet blaz. **

**Authors note: In this story the digivices are from the 4****th**** generation and when the digimon and there partner digivolve together they will say "Execute Fusion Evolution "Same say the 4****th**** generation just a little tweaked but this won't happen until later in the story otherwise it's just the digimon evolving with the regular saying " digimons name digivolve to… you know the rest**

**Chapter-3 A look in the Past**

After that humiliating fight against Andromon all of the digidestined were now following the mysterious girl who didn't say her name or who she is all she told them was to follow her if they wanted answers.

**V Pov**

_YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING,ME THIS IS THE TEAM GENNI SAID IS GOING TO HELP ME. RIGHT NOW THIS TEAM COULDN'T FIGHT THERE WAY OUT OF A PAPERBAG. _V screamed in her head. Monodramon saw V was getting angry and knew when she gets angry a faint dark aura starts to form around her. He only seen this get out of control once and that happened once about 5 years ago when her brother disappeared. She felt lonely because she had no one left and anger because she thought it was her fault her brother was gone. Monodramon remembers what happened next as if were yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_It was down pouring, freezing and V and Jet were fighting an Ultimate level digimon. They were both exhausted, they had been fighting for at least 3 hours now and so had there digimon. V watched as Strikdramon, XVmon, and Stringmon were reaching their limit. In front of them stood Astamon a demon man digimon who had powers greater than they could ever expected._

"_Come on V we can beat him I believe in us." Jet smiled to his sis. V then gave a same smile back to him "of course we can we never back down from a fight." "Yeah together we can did anything because I always be here for you and ill never leave you alone I promise." _

"_Hahahahaha" Astamon laughed in a sickening tone to them. "This is what I have to face. Three weak digimon and their two partners who can't even fight back, so pathetic that I have to fight the likes of you." Astamon then fired an attack._

_Hellsfire_

_He had aimed at V but V couldn't move. She felt the all of her strength leave her and their she stood in horror. That's when Jet pushed V out of the way and took the hit and fell to the ground. V now with tears running down her face ran to Jet._

"_Please be ok Jet." V said as she started to shake Jet who body was lifeless at first but then he started to come to. He saw the tears were flowing hard from V that's when he put his hand up to V's face. That's when V started to calm down a little more and heard Jet say" Hey come on im alright you don't have to cry anymore" Trying to reassure V. All of their digimon were by their side and Jet was able to stand up now with the help of V. That when he thought" I know we won't be able to stop him in our conditions but I have a secret weapon that will be able to save us but it will cost me my life if I do it. But to save V I will do anything but ill have to do it quick or she will stop me." _

_V look to her brother to see what he was thinking and that's when horror struck on her face because she knew what her brother was about to do that when she yell at him" NO don't you dare think about using that. I don't care what happen im not going to lose you." But before she knew it Jet pushed her out of the way, XVmon and Stingmon did the same thing to Strikdramon. With this XVmon and Stingmon unleashed their Ultimate attack._

_Heavenly strike . Both of them yelled but Astamon was able to counter act it with the attack Maverick. As both strikes collided a huge smoke cloud appeared blocking V vision. When everything cleared up there was no one there. V ran to the spot where her Brother had just been. She look all around to see where her brother was but she knew the truth, she knew he was gone now because that attack used his life to beat Astamon . Rain began to pour even harder as V fell to her knees and cry out._

" _JET. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You said you would always be here for me ." as she cried a dark aura began to engulf her and when Strikadramon try to go by her side to comfort her, he was blasted back by a black beam and then realized something was very wrong. V was covered in what look to be a black sheet and what Strikdramon felt when he was hit was darkness. She was out of control screaming unhuman like sounds and more beams of darkness were shooting from her hands and hit him again. Strikadramon hit a tree hard and lost consciousness. _

_When he awoke it was still pouring hard but then he saw V's body lying on the ground. She must have lost consciousness. Strikadramon got up and went over to V's body and pick her he was hit by the attacks he felt all of V's loneliness, anger, and all of her darkness that was now in her. Strikadramon then promised to himself there that no matter what he would always watch over and keep her darkness under control. As longed as he lived he would try his best to never let V feel like that again. With this they were off back to her home._

_**End of Flashback**_

Monodramon grabbed V's hand in hoping to calm her down. V look at Monodramon and realized that her anger was rising and remember what happen last time she let her emotions out of the control. She then took a deep breath and began to calm down and gave Monodramon a reassuring smile. That's when V and everyone else finally arrived to her apartment and told Genni was going to explain everything.

**End of chapter 3**

**Well that's the end of this Chapter I mostly did this chapter to show a glimpse into V's past. Yeah so that what happen to her brother. Will he come back into V's life? Idk I haven't decided yet still thinking about it. Well till next time peeps. See ya !**


	5. Chapter 4 The Reason Why

**Rise of The Oc Digidestined**

**Hope you guys like it o and please review but no flames. Disclamier: I don't own digimon or the other oc's beside my two characters V blaze and Jet blaz. **

**Authors note: In this story the digivices are from the 4****th**** generation and when the digimon and there partner digivolve together they will say "Execute Fusion Evolution "Same say the 4****th**** generation just a little tweaked but this won't happen until later in the story otherwise it's just the digimon evolving with the regular saying " digimons name digivolve to… you know the rest**

**Chapter -4 The Reason Why**

As they continued to follow the mysterious girl everyone was still as edge wondering if she would really give them answers to the questions they had coming. As they were all in deep thought no one realized that they had come to a building. The building was three story building, amazing view of the water,the apartments look to be expense but they were in a cozy neighborhood. As they stood staring at the V's said

"Come on are you going to just stay there or are you going to come up."

Everyone snapped out of there trance and follow the girl who they still didn't know who she was.

She took them up to the third floor which had the greatness view of the water. She open her door and everyone jaws dropped as they saw her amazing apartment from the inside now. It was like a music studio sound equipment everywhere from guitars on the walls to drum sets and much more. Everywhere you look it was the most beautiful sight you could think of. She then told them to go have a seat on the coaches while see went to the kitchen. Everyone sat in silence because they had not realized that they didn't know each other expect for a couple of them.

**In the Kitchen**

V stood there waiting for them to introduce themselves to each other because if they were going to be a team they did need to get to know each other. So she came up with the plan on the way here to just them introduce themselves to each other without her help so far it wasn't working until she heard a guys voice speak up.

**Back to the Living Room**

The voice V heard came from Ken" So I guess its time for introductions. Ill start first my name is Ken Hayashi, im 19 years old and my partner names is Black Agumon." Ken finished .

"When I guess it's my turn. My name is Mason Yukimarua,im 18 years old and my partner is Impmon." Mason said as he rubbed the side of his face remembering the kick he received earlier and glared at the girl who did it.

" Hello my names Sabrina Williams,im 16 yrs old, and my partners name is Goamon." Sabrina said on a quiet voice.

"Well my name is Rie Takamina, im 18 yrs old, and my partner is Terriermon. This guy next to me is Zyon Ardell, he's a yr younger than me and his partner is Coronamon." Rie finished saying. "Hey Rie I can introduce myself. Geeze you treat me like such a kid sometimes. Well I guess now you know who I am ."

The only person left to say who they were was the girl with the twin Dracomon.

" My name is Miki Yamamoto , im 17 yrs old, my partners are Blue and Green Dracomon." She finished in a cold tone. The one thing with Miki is that she is very cold to people she doesn't know.

"Took you guys long enough to introduce yourselves." She sighed. Everyone had turned their head to their hostess now. They kept their eyes on her as she enter the room and walked over by the balcony ." Well I guess its my turn, My name is V Blaze, im 18yrs old and my partner is Monodramon. I bet your all wondering why you're here and why I need your guys help. I also bet you guys are wondering why you couldn't defeat Andromon. First the reason why you couldn't defeat Andromon is because you don't know your strength of your digimon so you don't believe in their strength which causes them to be weak. Second the reason your all here is because the digital world is in trouble and were the ones who need to go save it."

Zyon was now pissed someone was calling his digimon weak and he wasn't going to let it go.

" Hey you have no right calling are digimon weak. Me and Coronamon are way strong. I even bet we can beat you right here and now " Zyon said now standing up ready for a battle.

" Hey Zyon now's not the time to be fighting with her. If we want answer you need to calm down and sit right now." Rie grabbed Zyon shoulder. Zyon gave glared at V but knew Rie was right and grumble something under his breath.

V just smirked " Well now you had your outburst I can now explain why you're here. But why have me explain it when the one who called for yes can."

V pulled out her Silver D-tector pressed a button and now a hologram of a old man appeared before them.

"Well if you're listening to this message then that means V was able to gather you all. My name is Gennai and im digital world guide. I was the one who choose you to become the new Digidestined . The reason we need you is because the digital world has fallen into to the perils of the dark ones. We don't know for sure who is causing this but we are need of your help. A way to stop the dark ones is with the help of the digital crests. Unfortunately the crests have been lost for a very long time. That's where you come in, you are to come to the digital world and me at my house where I will give you the tags that are for the crests. You as a group are to find the crest and defeat the dark ones. If you fail to do so or do not come your digimon will cease to exist in that world. The choice is yours whether your come or not but the consequences if you choose not are far greater than you think. By next week Tuesday at noon you must make you your decision because this is the only time the digital port will be open and it will send you to my house were we will continue to talk."

With that the hologram disappeared leaving everyone expect V with their faces in shock and so were the digimon because there home world was in danger.

"So you see now why were needed in the digital world. Im not going to make you come because neither way im going to save the digital world if your with me or not." V stated as Monodramon stood proudly by his partner. "_You're turning to a fine leader V im round to be your digimon and will stand by any decision you make."_

" I'm in for sure no one going to separate me and Black Agumon. " Ken now standing by V with Agumon.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun so me and Impmon are in too." Mason said as he gave a mischief-ish smile along with Impmon and went by V.

"If Terriermon life is in trouble im in. I will never let anyone hurt her." Terriermon let out a little tear because she was moved by what Rie said and could only smile right now as she and Rie joined the other.

"If Coronamon home is in trouble then count me in but on one condition. V you have a full on fight with me when we get to the digital world. A full fight no holding back or anything." Zyon said with determination in his eyes as he pointed to V.

All V could do was smirk and say" Alright your on and as you said no holding back and when its over don't be complaining at the end result."

Zyon shook his head in agreement and him and Coronamon with the rest of the group. Now the only one left was Miki left who hadn't choosen yet.

**Miki Pov**

_How can they be so willing to go? Why cant I be more open and just go, why im l like this._ Miki thought in her head, she was scared because she didn't know them and was afraid to go to the unknown, but then she looked at the twin Dracomon and saw their answer in their eyes. They has fire and determination in their eyes that Miki and never seen before. It was then she was able to make her decision. But sh

"Alright you can count me and Dracomons in." She said in kind of a shaky voice. V pick up down her un easiness and went to Miki and hug. Miki just stood their frozen because this was the first time anyone besides her brother has ever given her a hug. That's when V said

"Hey you don't need to be scared anymore because now you have us. I promise you nothing this going to happen to you because we're friends now."

Miki had tears come down her face because this is the first time anyone has said they where her friends. V gave her what would come to be known as her famous smile. Mike pulled away from the hug and smiled more than she ever has." Thanks V"

" Alright you heard what Gennai said we are now the chosen ones. So every go home gather the things you're going to take and say your goodbyes cause next stop is to the DIGITAL WORLD." They all cheered in agreement now the adventure is going to start.

**Well that's the end of another chapter I hope you liked it. I know this was kind of a long chapter but i think it goes with the story. Please review no flames please. Till next time peeps. See ya **


	6. Chapter 5 Journey to the Digital World

**Rise of the Oc Digidestined **

**Hey guys its me again with the next chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it. ****All my characters for this story have been already selected so please don't send other oc's in. Disclamier: I don't own digimon or the other oc's beside my two characters V blaze and Jet blaze or any other references. I do not own the Song keep holding on by Avril Lavigne**

**Authors note: In this story the digivices are from the 4th generation and when the digimon and there partner digivolve together they will say "Execute Fusion Evolution "Same say the 4th generation just a little tweaked but this won't happen until later in the story otherwise it's just the digimon evolving with the regular saying " digimons name digivolve to… you know the rest **

**Chapter 5- Journey to the Digital World**

A week has past since everyone found out they would be going to the digital world. Everyone was excited but a little angry to because someone or something was trying to destroy their partner's world and that's one thing they were not going to accept.

**At V's house**

V was outside on the balcony with Monodramon, Miki and the twin Dracomon, playing her guitar and talking to Miki about what to expect in the digital world. Miki and V had been hanging out for the past week getting to know each other. V liked Mike a lot because she reminded a lot of her when she was with her brother. V was just happy now to have friends again beside Monodramon who she could talk to.

" What do you think is going to happen to the digital world if we can't save it." Miki said in a sheepish voice.

" Honestly I have never let that pass through my mind because I know were going to save it." V smiled at Miki.

" Yeah your right I shouldn't think that way."

**At Ken's house**

" So are you all pack yet Ken, I mean come on were going to be late to V's house if you take any longer." Mason sighed.

Ken came walking down filled with a backpack that was the size of Black Agumon and Agumon was huge.

"Hey what you do pack Agumon in there? Where going to the digital world and we have no idea what to except and your packing all of that."

" Yes Mason I am because like you said we don't know what to expect so im being prepared just in case and this dosn't feel like anything or don't you remember that I can carry heavier stuff than this. And what about you , you only have a medium backpack with you."

" I am only taking what I think is important, so dropping the subject lets go now."

"Alright, just hold on I have to tell my aunt that where leaving since I told her were leaving for summer camp and I dont know how she even believed that."

"Okay just hurry up." Mason said

Ken went in to the kitchen to say goodbye.

"Aunt Lily me and Mason and are leaving now."

Aunt Lily put down her book that she was reading and went to hug Ken and Mason

"Okay sweety, just be careful and do everything to the fullest. You better watch him Mason you know how he get's."

" I will, you can count on me. Well we will be going Aunt Lily(Mason see Lily as his Aunt too)

" We will be back in no time so don't worry about me to much." Ken said as they walk out the house meeting Impmon and Black Agumon outside and headed towards V's house.

**At Rie's house**

"Okay socks, check, shoes, check ,ipod, check and everything else I have in my bag already. Cool its time to head out Terriermon." Rie said to Terriermon.

" Okay Rie I'll meet you outside while you say goodbye to your parents." Terriermon said as he left through the window.

This was something Rie dreaded to do because her parents were very protective of her since she did have health issues. It took three days for her to convince them to let her going to summer camp which had been a lie. Rie slowly walked towards the kitchen were her parents awaited to say goodbye to her.

" Mom, Dad I'm leaving now."

They both looked at her with worried expressions on her face.

"You know you don't have to go, you could just stay home." her mother said.

"Mom its for the best, who knows maybe the fresh air will be good for me."

Her mother and father smiled at her and her father said "Just be careful and we love You Rie."

"I love you guys too." Rie hugged her parents and left out the door with Terriermon now by her side and left for V's house.

**On the walk with Rie**

Zyon had just left his house as he and Coronamon were sprinting towards V's house because he didn't have to say good bye to anyone. His family didn't really care what he did because they had pushed him away. As he was running he saw Rie and Terriermon ahead of them, so Zyon called out to them

" Rie, Terriermon wait up for us."

Rie turned around to find Zyon right behind her causing her jump about five feet.

" What the heck Zyon don't scare me like that." Rie said after she punched Zyon

"Sorry didn't think I would have scared you." Zyon grabbed Rie's hand and Coronamon grabbed Terriermon's hand" Come on let's go don't want to be late. Zyon was getting pumped up because today he and V were going to have their battle. Him and Coronamon had been training all week for this. He thinks for sure that him and Coronamon can defeat V and Monodramon for sure today.

**Sabrina's Garden**

Sabrina was tending to last minutes thing to make sure her garden will be fine while she is gone.

" Come on Sabrina we don't want to be late." Gaomon said as he was carrying Sabrina's pack while she was checking over everything.

" Okay I'll put the list her for the garden keeper. Now everything seems good, lets get a move on Gaomon." She grabbed her bag from Gaomon and left her estate. She didn't really say goodbye to her father because they weren't on good terms right now because he push her to be somethings she not. The only thing she felt attached to was the garden were her mother would always take care of before she past away. Sabrina was sad for a moment but then turned happy because she knew she would be back so there was no need to worry.

"_Alright today starts a new beginning and I will embrace to the fullest."_ Sabrina thought to herself when they were driven to V's house.

**V's house**

Everyone was now at her house with everything they needed.

"Okay say your last goodbyes here because next stop is the digital world." V said as she lead them to her computer to open the digitalport.

"Ready?" They all shook their head in agreement. " Okay Digiport open"

One second they were in V's house , the next thing they know there falling from the sky and hitting the ground hard.

**Digital World**

" Ow not what I expected but at least where here in one piece right guys?" V said

"Yeah were fine but what do we do now? We just got here and we don't exactly know the area." Ken said

V surveyed the area. They had landed in what appeared to be a lushes forest. As far as you can see was trees everywhere. _Ok think V what do we do now? What how could I forget Gennai said he out the coordinates to his house in her D-tector._ She pulled it out and remember what button to push and bam a map with Gennai's house coordinates showed up on a hologram.

" Okay guys follow me I now know where to go." They listen to V and about two hours later they stumble across a house and V knew that this had to be Gennai's house. It was a small simple brown house with a porch." Alright let's go guys." But before could move anymore Zyon and grabbed V's hand and pulled her away from the group.

" Hey what are you doing Zyon? "

"Don't you remember you promise me a match when we get to the digital world and guess what were here now" Zyon gave a mischief smile to V which made her blush a little because of how close their faces were and that she had forgotten about this fight. Lucky for her her sunglasses block him from seeing eyes and she quickly backed up from Zyon and gave him her famous smile back to him.

" Come one Zyon this is no time for this fight we need to go meet Gennai and figure everything out first." Ken said trying to diffuse the fight. Everyone agreed but to no avail, Zyon was determine to have this fight and V could see it in his eye's. Ken looked at the two and knew this was not going to end without a fight. " Alright but get this over over with soon because we still need to meet Gennai." Ken said then look to the house which he had see still no movement since they came.

"Alright lets get this over with." V smirked " Come on Monodramon let's show them who not to pick a fight with" Monodramon smiled as he got ready. V and Zyon went to a clear field nearby to begin the fight.

"Ready Coronamon." " Ready"

" Alright Coronamon digivolve!"

_Coronamon digivolve to Firamon _

" Let's Do this Monodramon" "Right"

_Monodramon digivolve to Strikedramon_

Miki went to the middle of the field and said" Battle BEGIN"

And with that both digimon went at it. Firamon launched the first attack.

_Fira Bomb _Bombs came flying at Strikedramon but Strikedramon dodged with ease and hit Firamon with Strike Claw which sent from flying but was able to get back up. As the digimon fight so are V and Zyon.

" Bring it on Zyon" "With Pleasure V"

Zyon sent a flying kick to V's head but V ducked and hit Zyon in the stomach. Zyon was sending kicks, punches, everything he could just to land one hit one her but nothing was working. She would dodge an attack then hit him right back. The fight had been going on for about ten minutes and Zyon was getting tired but V barely showed anything of being exhausted. Zyon took a quick look at Firamon battle at it was the same results. When V launched an attack so did Strikedramon and that's when Zyon that he was not going to win this battle because he saw that both V and Strikedramon were in sync with each other while his and Firamon were all over the place. This is what V meant when she said that are digimon were weak. Zyon didn't want to believe so he kept on fighting until both V and Strikedramon kick him and Firamon sending them to the ground. Zyon laid face first on the ground and try to get back up but then realized that V was standing over him with her hand to the back of his head.

" Its over Zyon you have lost." She let him sit up. Zyon had his head down but looked at V and she knew what he was thinking.

V smiled " Took you long enough to realize why you weren't going to win Zyon. I accepted this challenge because I needed to show all of you why if you're not one with your digimon then you will never be able to get stronger. O and Gennai I know you be watching the whole time as this fight went on. " V pointed to a boulder were an old man was sitting.

" Hmm very good V that you were able to detect me. When since this little fight why don't we go inside and get to know each other." Gennai jumped down from the boulder and started to walk towards his house with the digidestined right behind him except for V and Zyon who was still on the ground sulking in his defeat. V went to go sit next to Zyon to try and cheer him up.

" Hey just cause you lost to me today doesn't mean you should be beat your self up." Zyon still sat there with his head on his knees. V knew he wasn't listening so she did one thing that she thought would get his attention. V kissed Zyon on the cheek. This got Zyon attention real quick and he looked at V with his face as red as crimson. V smiled, stood up and then extended her her to Zyon so he could get up.

" Come on lover boy let's go inside now it's starting to get cold." Zyon grabbed V's hand and they started to walk towards Gennai's house now but Zyon couldn't get something off his mind.

_Why did she just kiss me? Why im I all fluster now? Do I have feeling for her, ugh get hold of yourself I mean come V doesn't have feeling for me right?_

Soon both of them joined the rest of the digidestined inside Gennai's livingroom.

" Ok now that everyone's here we can now begin. The reason I have brought you all here is because the digital world has fallen into what we have now come to known as the Shadow Masters. Their is 5 shadow masters in total and the commander's of the group are ExoGrimmon, Ogudomon, Ghoulmon, and HiAndromon. We don't know who the leader is yet but I believe when you defeat the four commander's he is sure to reveal himself then. Which leads me to the tell you the next thing. Everyone here is not strong enough right now able to defeat them." Gennai then pulled our what looked to be to be dogtags. " These are the tags for the digital crest that have been lost for centuries now but with your help you can guys can find them. Now I will hand you your tag and tell you your crest. I'll first start with Rie." He now stood in front of Rie.

" Rie you are the digidestined of Kindness. Rie you may not show it all the time but you do have a kind side to you that if you let out will help you and Terriermon get out of anything. Next is Ken you are the digidestined of Courage. Ken it takes courage to stand up for what you believe in so all you have to do is trust in yourself and Black Agumon and you can over come anything. Sabrina you are the digidestined of Light. Sabrina you have witness dark things but the light will always guide you back to where you are needed. Mason you are the digidestined of Trust. Mason when you learn to trust more then just a few people then the world will open up to you. Miki you are the digidestined of Destiny. You may not think it yet but you are in store for greatness. Zyon you are the digidestined of Freedom. Zyon is nothing you can't do, the sky is the limit.

Finally V you are the digidestined of Darkness." V froze when Gennai said this.

**Bump bump bump bumpppp. The one think she trys to control is her darkness and nows she's the digidestined of darkness. When that the end of his chapter and little bit of everything. Wonder what will happen with Zyon and V, what will V do. Tune in next time to Digimon rise of the OC Digidestined. ( yeah I thought I used that) Well till next time peeps. See ya :)**


	7. Chapter 6 The First Crest

**Rise of the Oc Digidestined**

**Hey guys its me again with the next chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it. All my characters for this story have been already selected so please don't send other oc's in. Disclamier: I don't own digimon or the other oc's beside my two characters V blaze and Jet blaze or any other references. **

**Authors note: In this story the digivices are from the 4th generation and when the digimon and there partner digivolve together they will say "Execute Fusion Evolution "Same say the 4th generation just a little tweaked but this won't happen until later in the story otherwise it's just the digimon evolving with the regular saying " digimons name digivolve to… you know the rest**

**O and I got to give credit to Jackpot 2 because he help come up with a lot of this chapter so you guys should check out his stories they're pretty good.**

**Chapter 6- The first Crest**

" V you are the digidestined of Darkness." Gennai said to V as he handed her the tag.

V couldn't move, it was if time stopped, it felt like she couldn't breathe when she heard that she was the digidestined of darkness. V felt like that everything she has been working on to control the darkness that lies with in her has been for nothing. She wanted to run, run away as far as she could and scream at the top of her lungs to let everything she was feeling out. V became consumed in her thought and Gennai noticed this.

"V let me talk to you in my office while the rest of you stay here." Gennai said. V followed Gennai to his office. He took a seat in a large leather seat while V just leaned against one of the book selves with here head down. Before Gennai could speak V spoke before he could.

" Gennai why do I have this crest, I don't understand have all that I ever worked for be in vain, could all this time that I thought I was doing good be for nothing. I don't get aren't crest suppose to show the good things about a person. If that's true then why is my crest darkness, why is everyone else have a crest that resembles them but me. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY ME, WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? ANSWER ME GENNAI, WHY ME!" V screamed out the last part as she now had tears streaming down her face as she slid down the book case hitting the floor. She drew her knees to her chest as she continued to cry. V was so confused and terrified as this was happening. Gennai saw so much hurt coming from V do he tried his best to explain everything he knew to her.

"V the reason you have the crest of darkness is because of your dark aura that lies within you. The dark aura is what will be able to defeat the new evil. V you are the only one who will be able to get rid of the evil that lies with in the darkness/ V the darkness is not all evil it is like ying and yang, there will always be a good and bad side to everything. I believe that you can change the crest of darkness for the better V. V you are the one who will be able to show that darkness is not evil but is apart of life, you will be able to change everything. But heed my warning now this journey will take you to the edge , it will test everything you know I can only hope that you are ready for what lies ahead. If you are not careful V you will lose everything you care about and and when that happens you will fall to the evil side ." Gennai finished what he tried his best to sum up. V now stood up but remained silent and did not make eye contact with Gennai.

Gennai knew that it would take time before V would come to terms with what she just heard.

" V lets go back with the others now and I'll finish explaining what you guys must do next." Gennai said but V made no response and soon they headed back to the living room. V leaned againgst the wall and never made contact with the other digidestiend.

"Okay now that everyone knows their crest I only know of one place where a crest might be and that's in the forest east of here. I am not sure who crest it is so you guys will have to go look for it. After you have found the crest go visit MikoSakuyamon in a village north of here and she might be able to help you locate the other crest. I think you should set off now so if you don't find it today you can at least set up camp somewhere okay. I have some final things to say and that is be careful and stay safe, and no matter what happens you guys have each other for help. Now its time for you guys to leave." Gennai finish saying to the young group.

Everyone got up and said their good byes to Gennai and began to file out of house, V was the first one to leave as she was in no mood to talk to anyone for a while.

They left for the forest and began to walk for a few hours before the sun began to set. Their was much tension between V and the group because they could see she was in no mood to talk to any of them. She even wouldn't talk to Monodramon who was her best friend.

Monodramon was now worried because he never like seeing a pain face on his partners face. This always meant that she was doubting herself and was thinking of painful memories.

" Okay guys lets set camp here tonight and we'll find the crest tomorrow. Everyone set up their tents that we got from Gennai today okay? I'll going find some wood for a fire, come on Monodramon let's go." Everyone did what they were told while V went to go look for the wood.

As soon as they notice V was out of range they felt the tense air leave and began to talk. First to speak up was Sabrina.

" What do you guys think is wrong with V I mean since we joined her she has never been like this." Sabrina said with a little worry in her voice

" Well come on she was just told that she is the bearer of darkness. What would you guys do if you were told that, I think we should just give her some space for a little bit." Ken said everyone agreed

_I really want to go check on V to make sure she's okay but everyone just said to give her space. V I hope your get over this bump. Aah what am I thinking, I'm thinking about her again and when I saw the pain I just wanted to go and comfort her. I think I really am falling who her._

Zyon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard V come back from gathering the wood.

"Okay guys I think we should take shifts in watching over everything, since I'm the leader I'll take the first while the rest of you guys get some sleep after we eat dinner. I'll start the fire and then will eat." V never looked any of them in them eyes and this worried them but they said nothing.

An hour later they finished eating dinner and everyone went to their tents except for some of the digimon who weren't tired yet and V who was taking the first watch shift. As everyone went to sleep V and Monodramon went to sit on a huge rock that was nearby and watch the stars. V usually would have enjoyed doing this with her partner but she just couldn't stop looking at her tag and wouldn't speak not even to Monodramon. As V continued to look at her tag, Mason left his tent so he could get a quick drink of water and check where Impmon was. Mason found Impmon in a tree siting down .

"Hey Impmon why don't you come to sleep now." Mason called to Impmon

"Alright don't get your socks in a bunch." Impmon said as he jumped down from the branch.

As Mason and Impmon were walking balk to their tent Mason notice V on the rock staring at her tag looking upset. So he decided to go and try to comfort her.

"Hey V you shouldn't worry about the crest you got I mean it doesn't change anything, its not like your evil. And none have lost our trust for you." Mason finish saying.

V turned around with an angry look on her face now.

"I don't need your pity Mason and I don't want to talk to anyone right now so go away."

"Hey I'm trying to help you so don't get all mad just because you got that crest."

V jumped off the rock now and she was mad.

"You know what if I want to get mad right now I'm going to. You don't even know what I'm going through right now." V's voice was rising in anger now.

" V calm down you letting your emotions get out of control just calm down and come back with be to the campsite and we'll sort all of this out. Trust me V everything is going to be fine." Mason said

"Trust you ha coming from the digidestiend of trust, we know nothing about each other and you want me to trust you get real." Monodramon was shocked because V never talked to anyone like that but then he saw it, he saw the dark aura start to form. Monodramon backed away from V.

The next thing that shocked Monodramon is that the dark aura begain to effect the other digimon around.

" Hey don't get mad at Mason just cause you can't trust anyone." Impmon said trying to defend his partner but this is when the other digimon heard the commotion and started to gather around to see if they could help stop the fight but that when it took a turn for the worst because as the other gathered around the dark enegry that filled the air began to take over them. Terriermon was the first to speak up.

"Trust coming from the who was chosen to protect the world he almost destroyed. Why you were even chosen is beyond me." Coronamon and Gaomon both nodded in agreement.

" Yeah who would ever trust a monster for a partner." Coronamon said.

"Get out of here no one wants you here." Gaomon yelled.

Black Agumon and the twin Dracomon were in shock as they heard what the other digimon where saying. This was not like them and they were trying to figure out why but they also tried to defend Impmon but kept getting ignored.

The rest of the digidestiend were now getting up after hearing the fight start to escalate.

"Hey leave Impmon alone you guys don't know anything about him." Mason said trying to defend his partner but it was to late the damage was done and and Impmon started to run away. Mason soon chased after him. Miki saw the last part of and was worried about them so her and the Twin Dracomon followed Mason and Impmon.

Everyone else went to where V was to figure out what happen. V fell to the ground holding her head. She was in a lot of excruciating pain.

_Whats happening to me, I'm in so much pain. Why did I say all those things to Mason and Impmon, I would have never said _that. As V tried to grasp at what was happening more pain began to come over her.

_I have to get out of here before the others see the state I'm _in. V stood up, one hand still on her head to try and stop the pain but to no avail. She heard the other begin to draw close so she took off before they could she her. Monodramon saw V run away and followed her as to try and get answers out of her in to why she was acting like that.

Zyon, Rie, Sabrina and Ken ran to where some of the digimon were lying on the ground. As they drew closer they saw who was on the ground it was Coronamon, Terriermon, and Gaomon while Black Agumon was trying his best to wake up his friends. As soon as Sabrina saw an unconscious Gaomon on the ground she ran to him like there was no tomorrow.

"Gaomon come on you have to wake up, you can't leave me now! I don't know what I will do if you don't wake up, please wake up." Sabrina said as she had tears coming out of her eyes. She then felt a warm glove touch her face.

" Hey come on now Sabrina don't cry, see I'm alright so no more tears ok." Gaomon said trying to cheer Sabrina.

" Just please don't scare me like that anymore, I really don't know what I do without you." Sabrina said as she picked up Gaomon and put him in her lap so he could rest better. Rie and Zyon where still trying to wake up their partners.

" Terriermon if you don't get up now I will never forgive. Come on get up, you been the only one who was their for me when I get sick and have to go to the hospital. Please just get up, your my best friend what will I do without you?." Rie said is a low voice that only Terriermon would hear. Rie then felt two warm ear wipe away the tears that had slowly start to come out.

" Really Rie you think this will be able to take me out? Ha it will take more than that to beat me." Terriermon laughed and soon Rie began to laugh for thinking Terriermon couldn't handle himself.

" Your right you but please be more careful please." Rie said as she let Terriermon lay on her head to rest.

Coronamon had already woken up by now and him and black Agumon where explaining what had happen and what they think possessed them. Now Ken and Zyon where trying to come up with a plan with what to do next.

" Okay I think Miki can take care of Mason and Impmon so we shouldn't have to worry about them that much but what do we do about finding V?" Ken question trying to figure everything out.

" Alright here what we do I'll go after V and you stay here with Sabrina and Rie since there digimon can't fight. Since Black Agumon wasn't hurt it would be best to have him guard you guys." Zyon finish saying.

"Okay Zyon you will go after V while the rest of us will rest and wait for Mason and Miki to come back. If you need any help just have Cornamon shoot one of his attacks in the sky and we will come an help." Ken said. Zyon nodded his head and soon him and Coronamon left in the direction that they think V went.

_Linebreak_

Mason and Impmon had finally stop running and where resting in a cave, thinking about what to do next.

"So this is the team were suppose to save the world with, this is the team with a leader who turns on you on the flip of a dime. This is the team that can't get over the past. Well if this is what I have to work with then I want out. No you is going to hurt my partner. You know what Impmon I think it would be better if we just go on our own. I mean its not like anyone will care if we leave, you saw how V treated us and it doesn't matter what the reason for acting like that she shouldn't have taken it that far. Besides I don't think they would even care if we left." Mason said in a angry tone.

"Yeah we don't need them we can save the digital world by ourselves!" Impmon said as him an Mason continued to talk about their next move. Then they snapped their heads to the cave entrance when they heard a voice.

"You know that's not true Mason that no one care if you leave. You are part of us and if your not here we can't go on without you." said Miki in a comforting voice.

"Miki! Wha...what are you doing here?" Mason said

" We came to check if you were okay and to bring you back."

"Miki I'm not going back me and Impmon are going to save this world on our own."

"Mason you can't do this all alone no matter how strong you may think you are one person can't save the digital world by themselves, no one can do everthing by themselves. I mean just look at Green and Blue Dracomon." Miki sadi as she pointed to the twins.

" Yeah I mean I can't do anything without Green Dracomon by my side he like my side kick." Blue Dracomon said

"Side kick? If anyone is a side kick that would be you brother!" Green Dracomon said. With that the twins began to argue and Miki had to break them up. Impmon hadn't said anything because he was confused on why they weren't being mean mean to him like the others had been.

"Tell me something Blue and Green Dracomon why aren't you guys judging me like the others were?" Impmon said

"We don't judge by a person past only by their action that they do now in the present nor do we judge a others by their appearance if we did then Green Dracomon would be the scariest out of us." Blue Dracomon said jokingly.

"So Mason I have a question for you why did you get so mad when V said she didn't want to trust you?" Miki said as she sat down by Mason.

"Well it all started when I was little..." Mason tells Miki what happen when he was younger saying that he used to trust so many people when he was a kid, and even got bullied for being too trusting and too kind. Eventually the people he trusted, the people he considered his friends, all abandoned him, and this put him into a small rage where he beat up the people who bullied him. Luckily he didn't get expelled, but no one talked to him after that. His grandfather heard about what happened and offered Mason the chance to attend school on a writing scholarship, which Mason succeeded in doing, and went back to his old trusting self, which is how he became friends with Ken.

"Mason you can't dwell in the past because if you do you can never move forward." Miki said trying to comfort Mason.

" Besides you can always trust me and the twin Dracomon Come on lets go back to the camp site and try to short this all out." Miki smiled at Mason trying to cheer him up.

" Alright lets go back and Miki thanks for helping for sort all this out."

" Yeah no problem"

Soon the five left the cave and began to walk back when they heard a evil laugh coming from a nearby tree. That's when they spot LadyDevimon at the top of the trees. She jumps down from the tree and is only a few feet away from them.

" Well it look like I finally found you, Mason and Impmon the Shadow Masters want you to join to dark side and if you decline the offer I will be force to destroy you. So make you choice either join us or be obliterated, the choice is yours but think wisely." LadyDevimon said waiting for the answer.

"Me and Mason will never join your side were not evil like you."Impmon shouted to her.

LadyDevimon was sad now because Impmon didn't remember who she was.

"I'm surprised you don't remember who I am Impmon. I use to be Lilithmon, now do you remember?" Impmon began to tense up when all the memories of him and Lilithmon flooded into his mind.

"LadyDevimon that is the past and I'm not like that anymore." Impmon said

"Hah aha really Impmon you changed because from what I heard our still exactly the same where no one trust you still but that can change if you come with me." LadyDevimon offered

Impmon stands his ground and refuses to join her.

"Well then you leave me no choice!." She then summon Okuwamon to attack them.

The battle begins and Impmon and the Twin Dracomon digivolve

_Impmon digivolve to Devimon _

_Green Dracomon digivolve to Green Coredramon_

_Blue Dracomon digivolve to Blue Coredramon_

"Green and Blue Coredramon take care of Okuwamon and I battle LadyDevimon!"

"Right!" The twins said in sync with each other and so the battle began.

**Outskirts of cliffs area near a beach**

V was lying close to the edge of the cliff screaming in pain as the darkness was trying to take over hear.

"Aaahhhhhhhh. Make it stop just make it stop ." V said as tears streamed down her face. As she continued to cry Monodramon finally caught up to V and saw her crying. He try to walk to next to her but she yelled for him not to come close to her.

"Mondramon stay away I don't want to hurt you again like before." V said as she got off the ground as inched closer to the edge.

"V stop right their please don't make any rash decisions, please just come towards me." Monodramon said trying to get V away from the edge.

"Maybe it will be better if I just leave Monodramon then no one will have to worry about." V said in a voice that had no emotion to it. Monodramon was now getting angry because he began to remember what Jet did to save V.

"V if you jump off of that cliff then Jet's life that he used to save you will be in vain. Will you just throw away that he do for you. Answer me! Jet sacrificed his life for you and you just going to throw it away like that because of the stupid darkness. V you need to fight, fight to break the darkness from evil, fight because there is good in you, FIGHT because your the only one that can stop this and FIGHT for you life because Jet gave up his so you could have YOURS!" Monodramon yelled at her trying to bring the old V back.

V stop crying as all of the memories of her brother came into her mind. Monodramon began to notice the dark aura around V disappear. That's when Zyon and Coronamon showed up they heard everything Monodramon said to V.

"V I may not know you that will but the past week we have spent together I've been seeing who you are and I know you can fight this V you just have to believe you can do. I believe in you so I know you can fight it." Zyon yelled to her.

V smiled to them as the last of the darkness vanished from her.

"Thanks guys for bringing back from that but I don't think I can go much further now." Was the last thing V said before she fall to the ground.

Zyon, Monodramon and Coronamon rushed to V side to check to see if she was alright. To their relief she was fine she just past out from all the stress and was now sound asleep.

"We should head back now so we don't worry the others for so long now. I'll carry V on my back." Zyon said. He bent down on his knees while Monodramon and Coronamon lifted V and put her on Zyon back. They soon began to walk toward the camp site.

_I'm happy that your ok V you really had me scared. I promise V from here on out I will do everything to make sure that you safe you can count on that. Zyon said in his mind_

Zyon felt V breathing on his neck because her head was laying on his shoulder close to his neck. Zyon couldn't stop blushing now as he felt her warm breath of his neck. He stayed like this for the rest of the way back, Monodramon and Coronamon notice this and began to snicker but quietly so Zyon wouldn't notice.

**Back to the Fight with Mason and Miki**

"Blue Flare" "Strike Bomber" The twin Coredramon launched there attacks at Okuwamon and hit him dead on but Okuwamon quickly recovered.

"Double Scissor Claw"

The twin Coredramon dodge the attack with ease and continued to fight while the fight between Devimon and LadyDevimon was going no where because they were equally matched.

"Come on Devimon come with me you know your not good come back with me and we can have good times again like destroying digimon villages. Plus do you really think that the humans over their trust you?"

"Devimon don't listen to her you know that we trust, Miki trust, the twins trust, I trust you so don't let her tell you otherwise. " As Mason yelled this to Devimon the cave that was behind the began to glow and the crest of Trust shot out of it and floated right in front of Mason.

"The crest of Trust wow it came to me." The crest was dark red in color, Devimon saw the crest.

"Mason it's time."

"Right!" Mason grabbed the crest and put it in the tag and said

" Execute Fusion Evolution" Mason began to glow and so did Devimon.

D_evimon digivolve to SkullSatamon_

_Now stood in front of Miki and everyone else was a giant skeleton like digimon. His upper body was red while his lower body was black, he had black worn out wings, and had a huge staff in his hands. As he spoke his voice sounded of a demonic tone to it._

"_LadyDevimon it ends here because we will never join you."_

_Bone Blaster a powerful light is fired from the jewel at the end of its staff and hits LadyDevimon head on._

"_If you think going to take me out your surely mistaken." That when Okuwamon came flying at her and she used Evil wing and obliterate him away. The twin Coredramon soon joined SkullSatamon by his side._

"_Well it look like you outnumbered now LadyDevimon so now prepare to die." SkullSatamon said aiming his staff at her._

"_As much as that sounds fun, we going to have to end this fight here. But realize this you may have won this battle but you will not win the War." And with that LadyDevimon disappered in a cloud of black smoke._

_As everything began to clear up Mason and Impmo_n dedigivolve back to their regular selves.

"Mason that was amazing you got your crest and you fusion digivolved with Impmon that's so cool." Miki said as she grabbed Mason's hands and started in jump up and down in joy. Mason did the same thing because he was happy that he got his crest. A few minutes later Miki and Mason calmed down from all their jumping.

"So your not still thinking about leaving are you?" Miki said to Mason.

"No you talk me into my senses, I think I just said all that because I let my anger guide my thinking. So thanks Miki for making me come to my senses." Mason said and pulled Miki into a hug making her blush like crazy. As they broke apart Miki wouldn't show her face to Mason.

"Alright guys lets start heading back." Mason said and Impmon followed him. Miki didn't move for a little bit until Mason called her name and that when the twins notice that Miki had a blush on her face.

"You like Mason don't you Miki?" Green Dracomon said in a teasing voice.

"N..no...no I don't" Miki studder trying to calm down.

"If you don't then why can't you sstop blushing?" Blue Dracomon said.

"O shut up you two." Miki said as she caught up to Mason, with that the twins stopped their teasing.

As they drew near the campsite Mason came up with a prank.

"Hey Miki I got a little prank we can play on the other before we get their you in for some fun." Mason said

"O yeah." Miki smiled evilly. Mason whispered the plan in Miki's ear.

**Campsite**

"Do you think everyone is alright I mean they have been gone for a while now?" Sabrina said as she cooked a marshmallow on the fire as she sat of one of the logs.

"I think their fine Sabrina you shouldn't worry too much about them. There probably already on their way back." Rie said while taking a bit out her marshmallow.

"Yeah Rie's right, so let's just finish eating our snacks." Ken said as he stuffed two marshmallows making both Sabrina and Rie laugh when they saw Ken's face looked like a monkey now. As they laughed a digimon appeared above them.

"I am SkullSatamon and I will destroy you ahahaha." SkullSatamon said

Ken fell off his sit and began to choke while trying to get his digivice. Rie also tripped over her log and Sabrina was choking on her marshmallow. As they try to assemble themselves they started to hear laughing coming from SkullSatamon and a few voices in the trees. Thats when they stop and saw Miki and the twin Dracomon in the trees laughing like crazy.

"Miki waits the meaning of this!" Rie said now getting angry. That's when SkullSatamon dedigivolve and Mason and Impmon where on the ground rolling around laughing like crazy.

Ken, Sabrina, and Rie now cracked their knuckles and walk towards Mason and Impmon.

"Hey Mason we have a joke to play on you two." Ken said in a low voice

When Mason and Impmon looked over to his friends they had demon faces this is when Mason and Impmon began to run for their lives as they chased them. A few mintues later the gang came back with a beat up Mason and Impmon As they neared the camp they saw Zyon with V on his back. They ran to him to check on what to V.

"Zyon what wrong with V, why is she unconscious?" Ken said

"Hey can you keep your voice down she is sleeping and nothing is wrong with her. Well it's glad to have you back Mason and it looks like everyone is tired so lets call it a day and were all talk about this in the morning okay." Zyon said while V was still soundly sleeping on his back.

"Alright but we will talk about this in the morning okay, so everyone off to bed." Ken said and everyone agreed but Mason and Impmon were feeling sad because they thought it was their fault that V is like that but decide they would talk to her in the morning as they headed to their tent.

Zyon took V to her tent and laid her on her sleeping bag. As soon as he laid her down she started to shake because she was cold. Zyon was exhausted from all the running and having to carry V back that he laid down right next to her and pulled her close to him so she could get warm. V snuggled right into Zyon's chest. He began to blush like crazy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer to him. Zyon pulled the covers over them and let himself fall asleep.

Monodramon and Coronamon peeked into the tent to see wait was taking Zyon so long and that's when they saw the two cuddling together. The two left the tent quietly and decided they would sleep in Zyon tent for tonight.

_It's good she finally found someone she will let take care of her but if Zyon ever hurts her he will beat the living daylights out of him. _Monodramon though as he fell asleep.

**Unknown Place**

" Master I am sorry to report back to you that I fail in the mission." LadyDevimon said to a mystery digimon.

"It is alright we still have time before they meet MikoSakuyamon until then inform ExoGrimmon to go after them tomorrow and bring me our little to me." Said the mystery digimon

"Yes master." LadyDevimon said as she disappeared into the shadows.

A few minutes later the mystery person appeared in front of him.

"Yes master you called." Said the mystery boy.

"Tomorrow I want you and ExoGrimmon to go after the digidestiend and get that crest that they have from them understood?"

"Yes master mission understood."

"Good then you are dimissed Jet."

"Yes master." Jet then disappeared into the shadows.

"Ahahaha V will sure be surprised when she is reunited with her brother tomorrow and so I will come after her and that dark aura of her's. Do you really think that you could have defeated those years ago you are surely mistaken and soon you will join our side V." Astamon said as he began to laugh.

**So that the end of another chapter. Sorry it took me awhile to update I was just really busy the past few weeks. But I hoped you liked and please review. Till next time peeps see ya :)**


End file.
